


Hybris

by Mariadragwenna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is desperate, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kihyun in Hell, M/M, Mythology References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, seven sins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariadragwenna/pseuds/Mariadragwenna
Summary: Les dieux rejetaient certaines divinités qu'ils appelaient "péchés capitaux", car elles n'avaient rien à faire parmi eux. Ils eurent rapidement l'occasion de s'en débarrasser.L'un des "péchés", nommé Kihyun, fut jeté dans les profondeurs des Enfers, condamné à se morfondre sur son triste sort, jusqu'à ce qu'un libérateur réussisse à le sortir de sa prison de pierre par la seule volonté de son coeur pur.Des millénaires plus tard, Im Changkyun, simple mortel, avait apparemment le coeur assez pur pour libérer la divinité pécheresse.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	1. La légende de Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue sur cette petite fic !
> 
> Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic sur Monsta X, qui est un AU complètement, absolument, archi total, puisque nous partons en direction de la mythologie grecque, et plus précisément des Enfers grecs.  
> Le thème peut paraître perturbant, mais en soi il ne s'agit que d'une trame de fond.
> 
> Une précision si vous êtes confus : oui, les péchés capitaux n'existent pas dans la mythologie grecque. Ceci explique cela : avec cette information en tête, vous comprendrez pourquoi les "péchés" de mon histoire sont rejetés par les dieux.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Au commencement, les dieux avaient donné naissance à des créatures parfaites. Le Soleil, la Nuit, l'Amour, la Haine, la Fertilité, la Mort, les divinités de la mer ou celles des forêts, le Destin ou encore le Feu, chacune des entités représentait un aspect du monde.

Toutes vivaient partout à la fois, concentrées sur leurs propres préoccupations, s'alliant et se défiant, veillant sur les mortels avec une bienveillance relative ; mais elles obéissaient toutes à leurs souverains, la Foudre et le Mariage, Père et Mère de toute chose, dont l'autorité faisait foi, et dont le jugement ne pouvait être ni contesté ni révoqué.

Parmi toutes ces créatures divines, sept étaient cependant moins acceptées que d'autres : elles n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvaises, contrairement aux divinités infernales et néfastes qui ne recherchaient que discorde et chaos, mais d'aucuns rejetaient leur existence même.

Il s'agissait des maux intérieurs, des vices que possédaient dieux et mortels, ces désirs et frustrations qui étaient présents en tous à des degrés différents.

Ces créatures étaient appelées « _les péchés_ ». Elles étaient au nombre de sept, et les esprits les plus médisants les avaient rangées dans deux catégories : les _concupiscibles_ et les _irascibles_ , et ces termes avaient la saveur du mépris sur les langues des autres divinités.

Elles avaient des noms :  
Hyunwoo représentait la Gourmandise ;  
Kihyun recherchait la Luxure ;  
Minhyuk se perdait dans son Avarice ; Jooheon rougissait toujours de Colère ;  
Hyungwon ne ressentait qu'Acédie ;  
et Hoseok restait constamment aveuglé par son Orgueil.

Le septième péché était l'Envie, et elle n'avait pas de nom, car elle ne souhaitait aucunement en posséder un, ni être appelée. Elle voulait se démarquer de ses comparses, et rester uniquement désignée par son propre attribut.

Ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis des six autres ressemblait à la jalousie : malgré les critiques, les rumeurs et la haine déversées sur elles, les six divinités restaient soudées, unies par un lien qui échappait à l'Envie.

Les créatures des péchés en effet, ne se définissaient pas seulement par les maux qu'elles représentaient : elles s'aimaient également, d'un attachement profond, d'une amitié imbrisable, et telle une véritable famille, elles avaient aveuglément confiance les unes envers les autres.

Hyunwoo la Gourmandise et Kihyun la Luxure, pouvaient être considérés comme les meneurs de cette petite unité, et ils veillaient sur les quatre autres avec la plus grande bonté de cœur.

L'Envie n'aimait pas cela.

L'Envie voulait vivre la même relation, connaître le même attachement, aimer et être aimée.

L'Envie souhaitait avoir le même détachement et la même force de caractère face à leurs détracteurs.

L'Envie désirait la Luxure, d'une vive passion démesurée qu'elle considérait à tort comme de l'amour véritable.

L'Envie avait pour but de posséder Kihyun, par tout moyen et à tout prix et, aveuglément, elle se persuadait que sa cible s'offrirait à elle sans résistance aucune.

🔥

Kihyun représentait le péché de la Luxure ; il était décrié et pourtant, c'était un vice que chaque dieu ou mortel connaissait.

Les divinités qui le rejetaient s'adonnaient constamment à ce plaisir, sans jamais se juger les unes les autres, mais lui avait le malheur d'en être la personnification vivante, et ne pouvait être publiquement accepté.

Les dieux se méfiaient-ils de lui ? Avaient-ils peur ? Mais était-ce véritablement une peur de lui-même, ou bien de leurs propres désirs coupables ?

Malgré ce qu'il incarnait, Kihyun ne profitait pas seulement du plaisir sexuel partagé avec ses amis. Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Hoseok : tous étaient ses amants, mais tous recevaient son amour et le lui rendaient.

Ils s'aimaient, et acceptaient parfaitement l'idée de vivre pour l'éternité avec cette relation simple, mais l'Envie en avait décidé autrement.

Après avoir passé des siècles à endormir ses désirs, l'Envie avait mis ses plans cruels à l'œuvre : si elle ne pouvait posséder Kihyun, ses amants n'en avaient pas non plus le droit ; si elle éliminait ses rivaux, le péché serait à elle, et la Luxure et l'Envie vivraient ensemble, à deux, pour l'éternité, dans une relation aussi intense qu'explosive.

La divinité ne pouvait en effet lui résister aucunement : l'Envie n'avait rien à se reprocher, et Kihyun, s'il possédait une personnalité déterminée et un caractère fort, serait rapidement rattrapé par son vice, et son goût de la Luxure le conduirait irrésistiblement à se donner à l'Envie, qu'il le veuille ou non.

En une seule nuit, l'Envie commit ses crimes ; en une seule nuit, l'Envie assassina, sans aucun remord, les cinq amants de la Luxure, et détruisit son existence à jamais.

Mais l'Envie n'aimait personne, et sa culpabilité ne pouvait être découverte : ainsi, elle maquilla ces meurtres afin de détourner les accusations vers Kihyun, et les dieux, non contents de pouvoir être débarrassés de ceux qu'ils exécraient tant, condamnèrent la Luxure à l'unanimité, et réclamèrent d'une seule voix un supplice exemplaire, similaire à ceux des plus grands criminels enfermés dans les Champs du châtiment.

Les souverains des dieux, cependant, donnèrent à la Luxure le bénéfice du doute, car il était connu qu'il portait un amour sincère à ses amants, et l'idée d'un quintuple homicide sur leurs personnes paraissait assez improbable.

La créature divine semblait réellement désespérée par le mauvais sort de ses comparses, et ne supplia personne, n'émit aucune complainte, lorsque des sentences éternelles et infernales furent requises. Mourir ? Être torturée jusqu'à la fin du monde ? Peu importait tout cela, car ses amants n'étaient plus !

Les juges des Enfers décidèrent alors d'une punition différente de celles des autres criminels, car parmi les trois, deux juges avaient l'intime conviction de l'innocence de la Luxure.  
Ainsi, Kihyun fut emprisonné au cœur des Enfers jusqu'à ce que son voeu le plus grand soit exaucé.

Il fut assis pour toujours sur un trône de pierre, attaché avec des chaînes de métal, lourdes et dont il était impossible de se libérer.  
Son siège était placé sur un roc, au milieu d'autres éminences rocheuses, dans un vaste espace creusé dans les profondeurs des Enfers.

Kihyun pleura, résigné, las et désespéré, et il pleura tant que cinq fleuves, un pour chacun de ses amants, apparurent : l'affluent de la haine, né de sa rancœur contre ceux qui l'avaient rejeté, condamné, qui lui avaient enlevé ceux qu'il avait aimé ; puis la rivière des flammes, qui concentrait toute sa colère et sa soif de vengeance.

Le fleuve du chagrin et le torrent des lamentations étaient les plus conséquents, car sa peine était si importante, qu'il ne passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne pleura sa tristesse.

Lorsqu'il reprenait contenance, il relevait la tête, et une autre volonté s'exprimait. Ses larmes étaient différentes, et créèrent alors autre chose : le ruisseau de l'oubli.

Finalement, une divinité n'était pas si différente d'un mortel, car lorsque la peine étreignait son cœur trop fortement et que la douleur n'était plus supportable, il n'existait pas d'autre solution et de réconfort que d'oublier.

L'Envie, elle, lorsque les dieux eurent connaissance de ses complots, fut précipitée dans l'endroit le plus sombre des Enfers, si profond qu'il soutenait les fondements des terres et des mers.  
Dans la prison des dieux où elle expierait ses fautes, l'Envie serait suppliciée à toutes les formes de tortures qui pouvaient exister.

Kihyun, hélas, ne fut pas libéré, et seul le Destin savait s'il verrait à nouveau la lumière un jour.

La mauvaise fortune de Kihyun fut connue de tous, et son trépas devint une légende ; bientôt, la légende devint un mythe, et chaque mortel connaissait encore cette histoire des millénaires plus tard.

Ce mythe nourrissait tous les fantasmes, et le châtiment fut détourné aux avantages des mortels qui s'y intéressaient : ainsi, d'aucuns avaient entendu que l'homme ou la femme qui réussirait à libérer le dieu de sa prison infernale, obtiendrait récompense ; tous ses rêves seraient réalisés, ses vœux exaucés, ses volontés exécutées.

Bien des mortels avaient tenté leur chance - leurs proches ne les avaient jamais revus.  
S'aventurer dans les Enfers était la chose la plus risquée au monde, ne jamais en revenir n'étonnait personne. Des monstres devaient dévorer les vaillants aventuriers pendant leurs parcours, des pièges terribles les engloutissaient assurément.

Le dieu devait être bien gardé : l'on imaginait des créatures gigantesques à trois têtes, des serpents impossibles à décapiter, des lions à plusieurs rangées de dents, à la crinière de flammes et aux pattes aussi immenses que des montagnes, des eaux empoisonnées ôtant la vie, des fantômes aspirant les âmes.

Pourtant, les mortels ignoraient que rien de tout cela n'entourait la divinité prisonnière, et que seuls les inconscients qui s'aventuraient dans les Enfers, provoquaient eux-mêmes leur propre perte ; car les êtres humains, avides, avaient le cœur faible et aisément corruptible, et ils ne demandaient à la Luxure que des récompenses liées à leur grandeur personnelle.  
  


Un mortel, cependant, appelé Im Changkyun, n'avait la folie d'aucune grandeur, la cupidité d'aucune richesse, l'ambition d'aucun pouvoir, et ne recherchait ni satisfaction égoïste ni démesure indécente : il était épris de la plus belle des vertus, et mû par le plus profond des désespoirs.  
  


Changkyun réussirait sa quête à la force de son cœur pur, et cela, Kihyun le repéra dès l'entrée du jeune homme à la porte des Enfers.

🔥


	2. Le désespoir de Changkyun

Im Changkyun était une belle personne.

Son physique très avantageux attirait les regards, car son corps inspirait le désir, et son charme ne laissait pas indifférent.

De taille moyenne, svelte, de longues jambes qu'il habillait de pantalons presque moulants qui dessinaient ses formes parfaites ; sa taille fine rendait son torse finement sculpté harmonieux, qu'il dévoilait souvent en portant des chemises cintrées à moitié ouvertes – ou point de chemise du tout –, et rendait ses épaules plus larges encore.

Ses bras délicatement musclés étaient prolongés par des mains fines aux longs doigts, qui étaient plus taillées pour l'écriture et la pratique de la musique que pour la guerre ou les travaux manuels.

Parfois, ces mains se posaient sur sa nuque, dans un geste désinvolte et inconscient ; son cou était une autre partie attirante de son corps, car il était le lien entre son buste irrésistible et son visage séduisant. En son centre, une pomme d'Adam saillante et proéminente était visible en relief, et le spectacle de son mouvement était particulièrement délectable lorsqu'il effectuait des actions aussi ordinaires que de se sustenter.

Changkyun ornait toujours son cou de fins colliers qu'il assortissait avec des boucles d'oreilles, dormeuses discrètes, perles épaisses ou pendantes longues – et cela lui seyait à ravir, illuminant son beau minois.

Son visage, en effet, possédait tout ce que la jeunesse pouvait offrir, et la nature avait été généreuse : sa forme était ovale, comme beaucoup rêvaient d'avoir, et se terminait par un menton fin. Son nez était droit, imposant, mais n'enlevait aucune grâce à l'ensemble, et participait à l'harmonie générale. Ses joues étaient raisonnablement creuses, ses pommettes relevées, et sa peau ne présentait aucune imperfection et donnait l'envie de la toucher dans une douce caresse.

Ses lèvres étaient minces et paraissaient velouteuses, et le jeune homme appréciait les maquiller de rouge pour les rendre plus charnues. Ses yeux noirs, presque toujours encadrés par quelques mèches soyeuses de sa chevelure de jais, bénéficiaient de son maquillage également : grâce à la magie de ses poudres, ses cils s'allongeaient, ses paupières se noircissaient fortement, et son regard sombre n'en était que plus hypnotisant.

Pourtant, les personnes qui se perdaient dans la contemplation de Changkyun ne faisaient attention qu'aux artifices derrière lesquels il se dissimulait, car si elles avaient pris la peine de croiser son regard et de s'y plonger, elles auraient vu toute la tristesse et le désespoir qui habitaient le jeune homme – ou plutôt, vidaient son âme.

Des propositions, il en avait reçues ; des déclarations, il en avait entendues. Les jeunes filles se défiaient pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles l'accueillerait entre ses bras ; les femmes plus âgées n'admiraient que la vigueur avantageuse de sa jeunesse ; les hommes, après avoir ri de son apparence rendue androgyne par ses atours féminins et rapidement jugé son attirance pour les corps masculins, laissaient dévier leurs regards lubriques sur ses formes, et bien trop de plaisanteries salaces avaient dégradé sa personne.

Jamais quiconque ne lui avait offert ce qu'il attendait le plus ardemment.

Im Changkyun était une belle personne.

Mais autour de lui, le monde ne lui présentait que des personnes _laides_.

Car Changkyun était un rêveur, quelqu'un qui pouvait être décrit comme « romantique » – peut-être un peu trop. Ses refus aux propositions, sa prudence et sa réticence devant les avances libidineuses qu'il recevait, avaient attiré de nombreuses moqueries sur lui : ah ! Qu'était-ce que ce spécimen ? Il était un jeune homme qui devrait profiter des plaisirs de la vie, et non s'enfermer dans une abstinence extrême ! Pour sûr, même l'homme le plus dévoué à sa religion était moins chaste que lui.

Changkyun ne s'intéressait pas à la luxure. Le désir, la passion, les plaisirs éperdus de la chair lui étaient inconnus, et ne le faisaient guère rêver. S'adonner à ce vice pour le vice ne l'attrayait aucunement : il ne voulait le partager qu'avec la personne qui détiendrait son cœur exclusivement.

L'amour, avec un grand A, telle était la raison pour laquelle il vivait encore. Depuis toujours, il recherchait, avec frénésie, la personne qu'il aimerait toute sa vie, et qui l'aimerait en retour.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Changkyun s'intéressait à tout, et comme chaque être humain, il avait imaginé les aventures relatées dans les mythologies, ces histoires de dieux et de héros que l'on racontait à des fins didactiques et morales. Par extension, il s'était intéressé à ce que les auteurs illustres avaient rédigé sur ces sujets, et quelle avait été leur vision du monde à leur époque.

La théorie des âmes-sœurs avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Selon cette théorie, les êtres humains auraient été créés « doubles » par les dieux : les corps étaient fusionnés, et ils étaient des créatures parfaites, abouties, dotées de quatre bras, quatre jambes, et une tête sur laquelle deux visages étaient accolés.

La vantardise et l'arrogance des humains les avaient cependant poussés à défier les dieux, et ceux-ci, mécontents, décidèrent de punir les malheureux en séparant leurs corps : ainsi, chaque être humain était condamné à ressentir le vide en lui, et à rechercher incessamment le second être, l'âme-sœur, qui le comblerait et le complèterait.

Depuis toujours, cette théorie avait fait rêver Changkyun. Il n'était pas naïf, il était réaliste, et savait que les mythes ne décrivaient aucun élément réel, mais la volonté de trouver son âme-sœur à lui, la personne qui lui correspondrait, avait toujours été tenace.

Pourtant, malgré des années à n'attendre que l'amour, ce dernier ne s'était jamais présenté à sa porte. Les jeunes gens de son âge avaient tous connu quelques aventures, des relations éphémères ou parfois durables, certains mêmes avaient déjà réalisé leur souhait de s'unir par le mariage et de fonder leur propre famille. Changkyun, lui, n'avait rien de cela : il était seul.

Orphelin, fils unique, sans aucune famille proche ou éloignée, le jeune homme était devenu solitaire par la force des choses. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie, mais il préférait la compagnie de _qualité_ , celle qui liait amitié indéfectible et confiance sincère. Hélas, le destin n'avait mis personne sur son chemin pour répondre à ses sentiments.

Changkyun était seul, sans personne pour le conseiller, le soutenir, et encore moins l'aimer. Il enchaînait les petits travaux afin de gagner assez d'argent pour vivre correctement, mais plus les années passaient, et plus il se sentait las, comme un corps errant sans but.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son dernier moment de complicité avec quelqu'un, de son dernier élan d'hilarité, des moments de fête. Tout était terne autour de lui, _en lui_ ; il était jeune, et pourtant il n'aurait pas été ému de voir la Mort l'emporter. Sa vie n'était qu'ennui, la Mort dans l'Au-delà ne pouvait pas être plus vide.

C'était ainsi qu'il se voyait lui-même : _vide._ Vide de lien, de soutien, de joies, d'affection, d'amour, il lui semblait même qu'il ne ressentait même plus la tristesse ou la douleur. Ses sens étaient aussi endormis : il ne faisait plus attention à la beauté de son environnement, dénué de couleurs ; les bruits autour de lui étaient assourdis, plus rien n'avait ni odeurs ni saveurs.

Changkyun n'avait aucun objectif ; il n'était mû par aucun désir, aucune ambition, que trouver _son âme-sœur._ Par-dessus tout, son souhait le plus fort était de trouver _LA_ personne avec laquelle il écrirait sa définition du bonheur, celle qui lui apporterait sa raison de vivre et d'espérer.

Trouver l'amour était vite devenu, pour lui, bien plus difficile et inaccessible que de devenir riche ou puissant. Il avait plus de chances de devenir roi dans la République qu'était son pays, que d'être aimé par quelqu'un – le genre, l'âge, le milieu social, la richesse, avaient peu d'importance, tant que ses sentiments étaient réels.

S'étant intéressé très tôt aux mythologies, il avait, comme bien d'autres, lu des légendes ; l'une d'entre elles, la légende de Kihyun, le dieu emprisonné par les autres dieux qui lui étaient hostiles, était l'une des plus populaires. Selon cette légende, le dieu était toujours prisonnier dans les profondeurs des Enfers : l'élu qui parviendrait à le libérer, obtiendrait tout ce que son cœur désire le plus.

Changkyun était convaincu qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Un nombre incalculable de personnes avant lui avaient essayé, et elles n'étaient jamais revenues – mais, songeait-il, entrer dans les Enfers signifiait forcément ne jamais en ressortir : c'était le royaume des Morts.

La quête avait intrigué tant de monde, que les indices pour trouver le chemin de la Porte des Enfers étaient connus : durant les siècles passés, des milliers avaient tenté le périple, et avaient rapporté les différentes étapes qui menaient aux Enfers. Les indices étaient donc devenus des connaissances communes ; ce qu'il se passait une fois la Porte des Enfers franchie, en revanche, restait un mystère.

Changkyun n'avait plus rien à perdre : il partit libérer Kihyun, persuadé de mourir pendant son aventure.

🔥


End file.
